Today, computers and computer servers have become one of the requisite implements in factories, offices, schools, as well as homes. In order to minimize space occupation, internal parts of the computers or computer servers are arranged in high density. Disk drives such as hard disk drives or optical disk drives are generally needed to be mounted in or removed from the computers or computer servers.